Separate Lives
by VAAUG
Summary: Ron is going through a divorce and comes home to get his life together. Hermione has also been unlucky in love. Can the two help each other get through the rough times after living separate lives for years?


"You won't believe you showed up at the Burrow this morning." Exclaimed Ginny as she barged into the back office of the bookstore.

My hand immediately went to my chest. "Percy?" I asked in a shocked disbelief.

"No not Percy, Ron." She rolled her eyes at my suggestion.

"Ron?" I asked with amazement.

"Yes, Ron. Apparently Madeline filed for divorce. He's pretty distraught according to mum."

"Really? Did he cheat on her?" An obvious question from a person burned by a cheater.

"I don't think so. Mum just said that Madeline decided that she no longer wanted to be married but apparently wants to keep up the lifestyle of the wife of a famous quidditch player. Apparently she is taking him through the ringer and even wants part of his future earning with the Cannons."

"Well, no matter how mad I am at Justin, at least he did the right thing and gave me everything in our divorce without a fuss." I gave a big smile.

"Serves him right. Who has an affair and leaves his pregnant wife? It should be a capital offense. Plus he gave up all rights to the baby; what a low-life. I never would have thought it of him just a few months ago."

"You know I don't even care about that as long as he pays child support. I don't want my baby around that tramp." I paused and got back to the reason why she was here. "So I take it you haven't gone to see Ron yet. Your mum must be thrilled to see him though. When was the last time he was at the Burrow?"

"I don't know. They stopped coming right after they were married pretty much only went to her family things. Your right though, mum is happy. She is planning on having a dinner for him tomorrow night and she'd love for you to come."

"Sure, sounds like fun. What time? I'll need to drive so it will take me a little longer to get there." _Who knew that you couldn't apparate late in pregnancy?_

"Hermione, I have to say I'm a little disappointed. I would think you'd want him to suffer a bit after the way he treated you."

"That was ages ago and we were never together Gin." Knowing full well where she was going with this.

"He went in there to confess his feelings for you. He told Harry and I he was going to and then she has to barge in and ask for directions before he could do it. Who knew you could go from showing a woman to the restroom to marrying her in two months."

"It may have been three years ago…" I started.

"Four years ago actually." She supplied.

"Okay, four years ago, but it's still a bit of a blow to the ego." I said with a touch of drama and laughed. "Besides, he obviously didn't really love me since went off and married her now could he? Anyways, I'm over it."

"I'm still mad at him. Plus he practically abandoned the family."

"Now that was pretty low of him. I never thought he'd have done that." I winced suddenly rubbing my stomach and Ginny was at my side.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine; this baby obviously takes after its muggle born parents and wants to play football. Little he or she is always kicking." Ginny placed her hand on my belly to feel the baby kick. I saw a twinge of sadness; she and Harry had been trying to get pregnant for over a year.

"So what time tomorrow night?" I said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Seven, see you then." Ginny left as quickly as she came.

I sat at my desk and thought about Ron. I was honest when I said I was over what happened. I hadn't thought much about that night at a Ministry party after the war in years. He asked me if I could go into the lounge to talk. I could tell it was on the tip of his tongue, I was full with anticipation especially since Ginny had tipped me off…but he cut off by a strange woman barging in the room asking for directions. After that I hardly saw him for two months. Then one night when Ginny and I were at Harry's he barges in announcing he was getting married. I couldn't help it but I burst into tears and ran from the room. I heard him ask what my problem was and when Harry started in on him I heard him say I'd get over it, he had certainly gotten over me. I was truly hurt.

Then he moved away to Chudley with Madeline and we hardly ever saw him and truthfully didn't really talk or think about him much. All in all he was out of sight out of mind. We figured he was just out of our lives. Harry tried to keep in touch and did get an occasional owl that was short to say the least. We all went on with our lives. Harry and Ginny married and I married Justin Finch-Fletchly.

I thought about Justin for a moment. We were really happy together and I thought we'd always be. But after I got pregnant he seemed to change and then two months ago he came to me and said he had met someone else and wanted to be with her. I was shocked, hurt and furious. The divorce was quick and to his slut's despair he gave me everything I wanted including the forty-nine percent of the bookshop we started that was in his name. Now the business, the house and almost all the money is mine. But here I am a six months pregnant divorcee.

* * *

I was excited about going to the Burrow. They were like my second family and I always ate there on Sunday evenings. This was a special night because I assumed that everyone would be there. It was rare that the whole clan got together, but when they did, it was always a blast.

I drove my car slowly as I got closer to the Burrow. I wondered what Ron would say when he saw me. Since I hadn't seen him in forever I wondered what he was like. I'm sure he had changed quite a bit. The old Ron would never have skipped Christmas at the Burrow. Molly always held a place for them at the table and they never showed. It was heartbreaking.

I pulled up outside, parked the car, gathered my things and headed to the house. I could hear lots of voices inside and I couldn't help but be excited. Before I reached the door, Harry came outside and helped me carry the cake I had brought.

"I thought I heard you pull up and I figured you'd need a hand." He said and we went inside and made our way to the kitchen.

"Thanks Harry." In the kitchen Molly was busying herself preparing the dinner. "Molly, I brought my cake you requested."

"Oh thank you dear. I'm just beside myself. Isn't it wonderful having everyone here?" She paused and came over to give me a hug and pat my stomach. "You two go in the family room. Hermione needs to see Ron."

We made our way in and at his wife's urging Fred gave me his seat which I gratefully took. I had to admit my feet were killing me today. I looked around and didn't see Ron. "Wait, where's the guest of honor?"

"He's in his room moping a bit. We are being extra loud trying to get him to come down and join the fun. Gin's up there now trying to get him down here."

"Poor guy. Divorce isn't easy." I said feeling sorry for my old chum.

"Speaking of which, now that it's final Fred and I are still willing to punish that bastard for what he did. We have drawn up some elaborate plans." Offered a protective George. He had essentially taken me in as a second sister over the years.

"That's okay I'm just glad it's behind me." Fred's wife Angelina rubbed my back sympathetically.

Ginny appeared from the upstairs, "He says he'll come down for dinner but that he's not up for a party and he resents us celebrating in his time of misery. That last part is a direct quote."

"My brother sure has become a tosser." Said Bill who came in from setting up seating outside. "Did you tell him Hermione was here?"

"Hey Ronnikins, Hermione is here." Yelled George up the stairs and wasn't met with a reply. We all gave a laugh and began talking about what the reason for the divorce is, thinking he may come down to dispute us. Molly however came in to tell us to hush.

We all assembled for dinner and finally Ron made an appearance. He looked more muscular and broader. His hair was cut short to his head and his clothes looked rather expensive. Overall he still looked very handsome. He sat down without saying a word and everyone looked at each other wondering what to say.

"Thanks for joining us son." Arthur said and we began to pass plates of food around. "Did you see that Hermione came?"

I waved down the table at Ron with a smile. "Hey Ron." I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi." He said and turned to his plate.

I turned to Ginny and mouthed an _okay_ and we both had a little laugh which Ron heard.

"You would laugh at my misery wouldn't you? You never liked Madeline." He said to me and my jaw dropped. "You always had this crazy idea that I was in love with you."

"Ron they were laughing at your attitude not your situation." Bill chimed in.

I sat in disbelief. Ron sure had become rude over the years. I looked to Harry and Ginny who were both also in shock at Ron's bitter behavior.

"Come on everyone, let's just eat." Molly pleaded and we did in an uncomfortable atmosphere filled with idol chit-chat.

It was a tense dinner and everyone was afraid to speak. Ron was obviously really hurt and taking it out on everyone. I understood where he was coming from but I certainly didn't want to take the brunt of it.

Several of us were talking about my bookshop and the possible expansion to Diagon Alley. The business flourished in Hogsmeade but I was worried about competing with Flourish and Blotts. Fred and George had been encouraging me and George added, "we'll help you out sis."

"She's not your sister." Said Ron from the other end of the table causing everyone to go silent. "Madeline was right; you would always try to worm your way in our lives if we stayed around here. She knew you had some sick crush on me. What are you doing here anyway? I thought this was for family."

I was furious. I wondered where Ron was because this wasn't him. Trying to tell everyone that I was the reason they stayed away from the family. What a joke. "You know what? I don't know why I'm here. No, I'm not family but we used to be best friends."

"We weren't best friends Hermione. You were an acquaintance who followed Harry and I around like a puppy dog." Everyone gasped at his horrible remark.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You certainly aren't Ron." I pushed my chair back from the table. "Thank you Molly and Arthur for the invitation but I certainly don't need this."

I stood up and walked out. I could see him staring at my pregnant stomach looking a little shocked and dare I say it remorseful. I could hear everyone barking at Ron and Ginny caught up to me in the kitchen.

"Don't listen to him. He's just hurting and lashing out at anyone." She said trying to comfort me.

"I know, but trying to blame me for them not coming around and saying we weren't even friends."

"Madeline was just looking for an excuse I'm sure. She was probably worried that if he saw you he'd realize he was in love with you." She added with a smile. She always said she wanted me as a sister-in-law and didn't care which brother I married.

"Whatever. I'm going to leave." I said as Harry came in the kitchen.

"Don't believe anything he says. He's been brainwashed or something by Madeline. We hardly knew her but sounds like she was a bitch."

"No" I said, "probably just a woman wanting to hold on the man she loved." I paused. "Look I know he's going through a rough time so I'm willing to just forget this night ever happened. It was probably way too soon for everyone to be together. I'm going home and soaking my swollen feet." I smiled gave them a hug and left.

Once I was in my car I couldn't help it. I burst into tears. I couldn't deny what he said hurt. I shook it off and made the journey home.

* * *

Ginny and Harry made their way back outside to a family in uproar. They were both irate at the man that used to be a trusted and loyal friend/brother.

Ginny went up behind Ron and slapped him upside the back of his head. "What's wrong with you? How could you be so cruel? If Madeline actually filled your head with this stuff I'm glad you're divorcing."

"Now Ginny, I'm sure Ron's just upset or on some sort of potion." Offered Molly as an excuse for her son.

Ron just sat there then looked at Harry. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was pregnant? I wouldn't have put what I said so harshly."

"But you still would have said them?" Asked Harry.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione sure has changed. I never thought she'd want to be an unwed mother. I thought she was married or something."

"She was married your prat. Her husband cheated on her and she just went through a divorce. She was pregnant when all this happened and now she gets to raise a baby on her own." George said.

Ron looked terrible and it was obvious to everyone at the table he felt guilty for what he said. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner. I'm upset and I was just looking for someone to take it out on."

"We aren't the ones you should be apologizing to son." Mr. Weasley said. "You owe that girl an apology, a sincere one."

"She said she understood what you were feeling with the divorce and all and is willing to forget tonight ever happened. Harry and I will go with you tomorrow so you can apologize to her in person." Ginny said sounding like a mother hen.

Duly chastised, Ron said he would go. He got up from his seat and made it up to his bedroom. He lay on his bed wondering why he had made such a scene and how he could treat a woman that was once his best friend and the love of his life that way. He began to recall all the things that Madeline had said. It occurred to him that she was trying to keep him away from Hermione so he wouldn't leave her. But he desperately loved Madeline so she didn't have to worry about that. He realized that Madeline's insecurities had become his own. As a result he treated Hermione cruelly and he felt awful but determined to make it up to her.


End file.
